


Sea Parasite

by Ewthatslewed



Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Birth, Mpreg, Parasites, Violent Birth, mermaid, painful birth, parasite birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewthatslewed/pseuds/Ewthatslewed
Summary: A pregnant merman's clutch gets replaced with the egg of a sea monster. By the time he realizes what's happens to him, it may already be too late
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Sea Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the pieces I wrote for an ask that's long enough to be fine on its own. I love mermaid stuff so much, I get carried away with it every time someone suggests it

Q: I keep thinking about this idea of a merboy who is already carrying a bunch of his own eggs, but he ends up getting fucked by a monster. Without realizing it, he takes on a parasitic egg, that grows far faster and ends up hatching inside him. The live parasitic monster eats all his eggs, and all of a sudden the merboy is twice as big as he should be and all the egg lumps in his stomach are gone, and now there's this huge thing trashing about and making him sick. Just wanted to share.

A: He escapes the monster thinking he got away with only a few minor injury and counts himself lucky, but after a few weeks, he feels something wrong in his belly. It’s his first pregnancy, so he doesn’t really know if somethings wrong or if this is suppose to be normal, so he doesn’t tell anyone or ask for help in fear of the other mermaids shunning him for being taken by the monster. His belly begins to swell faster then before, more than his elastic skin can keep up with, and it starts to become painful. He thinks he can feel the occasional movement inside him, even though its far too early for his eggs to have hatched yet. He stays in his small underwater cave, rubbing his too big belly and moaning, hiding from anyone who might notice that something has gone wrong with his pregnancy. His belly has gotten huge in the last few weeks, so big that it’s too hard to swim anymore, just moving around the small confines of his secluded home leaves him exhausted. It’s smooth round form is long gone, replaced with a sickeningly enormous mound of bulging flesh. Bulges and lumps push out against his pale, dangerously thin stretched skin, something terrible rolling just beneath the taut flesh.

The poor merboy is desperate for help, whatever’s inside him has killed his clutch and is now killing him slowly and painfully, but he knows it’s too late, his belly has grown too big, and he’s in far too much pain to even move. No one knows where he is, and no one will come to help him. As the days go by, his belly only grows bigger, and his body only becomes weaker as the parasite sucks away all his strength. The pain gets worse and the awful pressure inside him increases, he cries and clutches at his thrashing tummy, feeling creature bite and claw at his soft insides. Suddenly, the pressure spikes, and he shrieks, kicking his tail wildly, thinking his stomach has finally burst open. To his his relief, he finds his belly to still be intact when he looks down. To his horror, he sees a cloud of thick red blood drift out from beneath his bulging stomach, and his belly clenches tightly, squeezing him painfully hard and leaving him out of breath. He pants and moans, holding the distorted flesh in his arms and tries his best to curl around his middle. Pain consumes him as his belly crushes in on itself again and again. His instincts are screaming at him to push, to rid his body of this awful parasite, but his body has become so frail and weak, and he can’t even remember the last time he ate. The monster inside him becomes impatient, it’s kicking up a storm, turning left and right, throwing itself against the fleshy walls of the boy’s belly so hard, it sends him crashing against the sharp rocky cave wall. He screams in agony as he falls the the bottom of the cave.

He doesn’t want to push, but he knows if he doesn't, the monster will tear through his belly, so he musters up all the strength he can find and he pushes. The monster barely moves, as he pushes, he can feel the it shift only slightly. It moves so painfully slow, creeping down into his birth canal millimeter by millimeter, stretching him wide as it squirms and wriggles, eager to escape its host. It takes hours of weak pushing for the enormous creature to finally reach his opening. The merboy is panting and squeezing his tummy with his arms, doing anything he possibly can to get this thing out of him. He can feel his opening bulge as the tip of the monster moves down further, it’s so huge, there’s no doubt he’ll tear if he wants to get the whole thing out. It thrashes and claws it’s way out, stretching his opening wider and wider as it slips out. He screams and cries for it to get out of him, begging it to be over with, his strength is almost gone, but the monsters is only barely out. The creatures body gets thicker, until his opening can’t stretch any further and he thinks his flesh is about to rip, but instead to his dismay, the creature becomes stuck. The head and neck are sticking out or him, biting at whatever it can reach, but he can feel its broad shoulders wedged deep inside his canal, and it’s thick tentacled half writhing in his belly. His hips were made to birth eggs three times smaller and are far too narrow for the parasites hulking body to pass through. It’s stuck tight and no amount of pushing will get it to move, the merboy is helpless and unable to give birth on his own.

Realizing he’ll die soon, he begins to crawl across the cave floor in a desperate attempt to find help. He drags himself along, grasping weakly at the rocky floor, belly scraping painfully against the sharp surface that cuts into his stretched skin. Contractions still rip through his thrashing tummy, making him stop each time the pain spikes and he has to clutch at his belly and scream. By the time he reaches the mouth of the cave, his energy is spent, and he lays on the ground, writhing in pain. He sobs in despair, his body consumed in agony, convulsing as he hugs his belly as tight as he can. The creature angrily claws at him from within, it’s limbs thudding against his thin flesh wall and threatening to tear his tummy apart. His last hope is for someone to hear his desperate screams for help, begging for another mermaid to come pull the creature out before he bursts.


End file.
